Human kind ascending
by Froggy-slice
Summary: A new faction has suddenly sprang up and began to grow within the school grounds of Kuoh Academy. Humans untainted and unclaimed by any devils, angels, gods, heroes or youkai have began to band together to protect themselves from those who would use and abuse them. And at the head of this sudden uprising? The Perverted Trio. Yeah...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

The perverted trio…

The mere thought of the three of them sent arcs of disgust and potent rage up and down the spines of all females. Never had anyone before or after been so unanimously hated by the entirety of the school population. Even the teachers looked down upon them in distain, going so far as to even hint at their worthlessness. No one acknowledged them. No one cared for them. They were an annoying stain on the carpet best ignored in hopes that they would eventually fade away.

So when the three of them came stumbling into the academy gates, looking like absolute hell, no one even batted an eyelash in their direction.

The three hobbled to class, visibly straining to even stay conscious, covered in cuts and bruises and uniforms in disarray, using each other as supports in order to keep moving. Yes, it was quite concerning. Or it would have been had it been anyone else. But for these particular boys everyone was already in the thought that they'd simply been caught peeping or doing some other scandalous thing and had paid rightly so for their indiscretion.

So no one even tried to help them.

The next day, the three became visibly withdrawn, keeping only to themselves and could be seen during lunches and free periods, huddled around in a circle, muttering to each other conspiringly. This garnered a bit more attention, specifically from the members of the kendo club who had been the most frequent victims of the three's unrepentant perversions. They had noticed a distinct lack of a daily beating dealt and while surprised at such a thing, were glad for it. But seeing them acting the way they did made them suspicious.

And over the next week it was very obvious that there was something different about the perverted trio. The entire school noticed a severe shift in the three boys.

Student council president Sona Sitri noticed first. She had stayed later after school one night to take care of a few more important papers and the sort and was on her way out with her second in command, Tsubaki, when she caught sight of Matsuda out on the track.

Known as the perverted Baldy and the Sexual Harassment Paparazzi, this particular boy was on the fast track to being locked away forever. She wouldn't call him a deviant quite yet, just a young man with a very particular taste, but his habits…they were borderline rapey and threatened to evolve into something that would get him killed or locked up…or both.

She and Tsubaki paused when they caught sight of him on the track, running laps. There was a look in his eyes neither of them thought possible in a guy like him. He pulsated with grim determination and resolve. A drive unlike anything she'd ever thought possible for him, shown in his eyes, so intense it robbed her of breath.

And…he was actually doing quite good! She watched him for half an hour as he paused after each lap to self-evaluate, growing more impressed as he corrected mistakes with each new run. "He isn't new to this," she realized. Behind that perverted personality was an athlete, a very good one. He was out of practice, but with each new lap she saw more and more rust begin to peel away.

Curiosity is a mysterious thing. It makes people notice things that were otherwise invisible. Sona Instructed her peerage the very next day to observe the perverted trio for any other "Anomalies" amongst their daily routines.

It was a jackpot.

The three boys didn't change much in personality at first. They still openly perved on the females of the school, and went through their daily shenanigans, but there were numerous other additions to their routines. And as the days went by, those new traits started to become the more dominate aspects of their personalities, diluting, if only a little, their perverted tendencies.

People saw them working out, getting into shape and improving in vitality and strength.

They spotted them spending more and more time in the chemistry and engineering labs, particularly the glasses wearing Motohama, writing pages upon pages into notebooks and muttering to thremselves like men possessed and spending any free time they could in the gym, punching the punching bags and lifting weights.

And then there were their studies. Their grades began to rapidly improve as well as they became more and more focused on improving themselves, showing her that there was a reason they had been chosen to attend this school.

They were gems! Valuable gems previously unknown! She had to have them. But why the sudden change? What had come over them to make them so suddenly interested…obsessed almost in improving themselves? Why were they so determined to be so strong all of the sudden?

Things got even more complicated when her friend and rival Rias Gremory came to her and told her she suspected that Issei held a dragon type sacred gear and that she wanted him for herself, and that she suspected that the fallen angel faction was going to target him. Normally she'd be okay with that. She knew Rias was in dire need for more peerage members due to her rather desperate situation.

But in this case…

"I have already had my eyes on Issei and his two friends."

"W-what!?"

Sona stared at her shocked friend, seemingly not at all caring about the look in her eyes as she began to explain.

"The 'perverted Trio' has been acting very strangely lately. Something has affected them enough that they have begun to improve themselves. There is far more to them than meets the eye and they show more and more potential every day."

When Rias began to puff up in order to yell or cry or...something, Sona cut her off.

"However, I am not heartless. We'll have a competition. I know the other two don't interest you. But how about we see who can convince Issei first?" because even if rias got issei, sona still had motohama and matsuda and she could live with that…maybe.

Rias paused then gave a sly smirk.

"I'm not really sure what has you so interested in the other two, but for Issei-kun? You got yourself a deal."

But while the devils were busy conspiring to get more servants, the three boys in question found themselves in another confrontation with the kendo club. But unlike any other time these two particular groups met up, it wasn't because the boys were caught peeping on them. No, in a strange twist of fate, it was actually the girls who sought them out this time.

Issei, Matsuda and Motohama were quite content, minding their own business eating lunch in peaceful silence when the sun they were basking in was suddenly blocked off by the group surrounding them, waves of hostility wafting off of them like a poisonous miasma.

It was the shock and the shock alone that kept the boys from wigging out in a perverted manner at such a sudden turn of events. Well, there was something else too, the way their bodies shifted and tensed up for a split second before they relaxed, but none of them really noticed that. Instead, Issei gained their attention with a rather emotionless, "Hey? Something you all need?"

"What are you idiots up to?"

Straight to the point was Katase. Her eyes were narrow and accusing. The boys looked on in confusion at first, trying to come to terms with what was happening.

"Wha?"

"Don't play dumb pervert!" A shinai was suddenly an inch away from issei's nose. Don't think we haven't noticed your suspicious activity! You deviants are up to something! Admit it!"

As a crowd began to gather around, eager to see another beat down of the perverted trio, something utterly unprecedented happened.

All three boys frowned, confused and a bit...annoyed? at girls? No friggin way.

"Um, I don't think we're up to anything?" asked/said Motohama. "Guys?"

"Not as far as I can remember," said Matsuda, looking up in thought. Then he leered. "Not today at least."

"Yeah. You would know if we were up to anything right? You guys are pretty good at catching us," continued Issei.

"Oh please," growled another of the girls. "Did you think we wouldn't notice your half-hearted attempts at peeping? That you were not obvious when you sat in your little corner and conspired with each other? Working on your grades, pretending that you aren't the devious disgusting dogs that you are? Now spill before we beat it out of you!"

Everything seemed to come to a standstill as the boy's eyes all widened as one. And the tension suddenly began to mount up, until finally. Issei gasped. He rose to his feet and pointed, a shocked disbelieving look on his face as he gaped.

"N-no way!" he exclaimed. "Are you serious!?"

The girls took a wary step back as the boy's suddenly gained looks of a sudden epiphany. "I-I don't believe it," muttered Motohama , looking utterly shocked.

"What are you babbling about?" growled Katase, her eyes narrow, but Matsuda was suddenly in her face, her hands clasped within his own as he pierced her with a sorrowful gaze so intense she almost stumbled backwards.

"Please forgive us," he began, dropping to a knee. "We had no idea."

"W-wha!?"

"We didn't realize…please forgive our negligence," said Motohama.

"What the hell are you talking about you creep!?"

There was a pause…

Then all three boys shot to their feet, fists pumped into the air. They spoke as one, yelling at the top of their lungs.

"WE HAD NO IDEA YOU FELT SO NEGLECTED! THAT YOU WERE UPSET WE WEREN'T PAYING YOU THE ATTENTION YOU DESERVE! WE PROMISE ON OUR HONOR AS MEN WE WILL PUT OUR ALL INTO PEEPING ON YOU FROM NOW ON! THIS IS OUR UNBREAKABLE VOW!"

A stunned silence engulfed the area.

For about five seconds before the fury took over.

"God damned perverts! DIE!"

It was Katase who struck first, her shinnai, flew at Motohama's head with the speed of lightning itself, intent on braining the poor boy and allowing for the others to surge forward and swarm the boys.

And it would have struck true too, if it wasn't for Issei.

THWAP!

The bamboo sword smacked into Issei's palm with a resounding crack and was halted. All momentum was instantly stopped, sending a shockwave up her arm. Stunned silence followed as Issei stared down Katase with an intense look in his eyes. Then the look was gone before she could process what she'd just seen and the boy was back to his normal self.

"YEOUCH!" yelled the boy, yanking his hand back to vigorously shake it out and blow on the palm. "Katase-Chan you almost broke my hand!"

"Shut up pervert!"

THWAP!

Another girl found her blade stopped cold as she tried to blindside Issei, the weapon suddenly being held off by Matsuda's school book, held up like a makeshift shield and braced against his shoulder. This stopped them all as they took the time to fully observe the boys. What they saw froze them in shock and fear. There was a look in their eyes, so intense and so…

"What…what the hell's up with you guys!?"

Motohama chuckled and blushed in an embarrassed manner. "Sorry. My body just kinda moved on its own."

The girls gaped at the boys for a good thirty seconds before they huffed, turned and left. Everyone remaining looked at the boys in a new light. They had barely even seen either of the boys move when the kendo girls attacked them. It was an impressive display of reflexes and technique that had respect levels for them steadily climbing.

"Holy shit, girls willingly talked to us! HUZZAH!"

And then the respect dropped back down again.

What the boys didn't realize at that time is that they had suddenly earned themselves a second group of stalkers. It was almost like a stockholm syndrome situation. As the perverted trio focused more and more on improving themselves, the girls of the kendo club would obsess over them, wondering why their peeping was decreasing and why when they did peep they just didn't seems as into it. Something…or someone else had their attention. Not to mention, whenever they did catch the trio and attacked, they boys showed shocking amounts of defensive and evasive skills, expertly parrying, redirecting or outright blocking or dodging their blows, three fourths of the time the boys got away without a scratch despite the vigorous attempts to beat em to a pulp. It made them obsess over them, wondering where they suddenly gained these skills, and coming to outlandish conclusions like the trio had found a new favorite group to peep on.

They were oddly jealous. Funny as that was.

As the days went by, the trio's changes became obvious to all. The boys began to stand out, people catching glimpses of them all over the school working out, studying, or just plain hanging out. No one could ever guess what it was that they talked about whenever they were together, whispering in their little corners. Whenever anyone approached them they became oddly closed off.

And by the time a month rolled by, the three were a lot more tolerated amongst the populous, seeing them be something other than raging perverts oddly made them all more accepting whenever the three had some kind of outburst. And even when they acted in such a manner, the students reacted with amused tolerance now instead of hatred and disgust.

The devils observing them, in order to determine the best ways to approach them saw all of this and were shocked. Some were even impressed, vowing to do their masters proud by recruiting the trio. But things wouldn't really come to a head until Issei was approached by a random girl named Yuuma Amano.

xxxxxx

Iseei couldn't believe his luck! And judging from the incredulous faces of Motohama and Matsuda, neither could they.

"C-care to repeat that?" asked the boy with wide eyes. The girl gave a cute pout, her cheeks adorably puffed out. "No need to sound so shocked," she giggled. "It's perfectly normal for a girl to ask a cute guy out!"

"Maybe if the person getting asked out is anyone that isn't one of us," muttered Matsuda, causing Issei to elbow him in the ribs.

"Ignore him," he said with a smile. "And sure I'd love to go out with you!"

The girl beamed, blasting all three with a smile that sent their hormones raging all over the place. "Great! I'll see you Saturday eight?"

Issei chuckled to hide his nervousness. "Um sure," he said. The girl giggled and then left.

As soon as she was gone, issei frowned, giving his two friends a look. They understood and together they all left. Well they would have if they hadn't almost run over a very attractive girl cosplaying as some kind of devil. "Here," she said cutely, handing a flyer to Issei.

"Eh?"

Matsuda looked at the flyer over his shoulder. "All of your wishes could come true?"

"Suspicious doesn't even begin to describe the last ten minutes," muttered Motohama. Matsuda scowled. "No, what's suspicious is all these girls suddenly wanting to talk to you Issei! What the hell!?"

"That's what I'm talking about you idiot!"

"Shut up!"

Issei looked up to question the girl, ignoring his friend's pouting and arguing, but was surprised to see no sign of her. He sighed, putting the flyer into his pocket. "C'mon guys," he said, putting an end to the squabble.

xxxxx

Koneko Had no desire to follow Hyouduu Issei around as he wandered around town, on this supposed date with the fallen angel. But she couldn't deny that bouchu may be spot on with her theory that Iseei was a dragon type sacred gear holder. It was actually kind of obvious, what with how strong his scent was. She just really didn't think this fool was worth it. His perverted foolishness would cause endless trouble for the rias and the peerage and she knew it. Then there was the sudden interest the other two had. Even Rias was giving them, speculative looks now. But she was loyal if anything and followed her orders without a word of complaint.

So she became the front row witness to what came when the date came to an end.

xxxxx

"What…what the hell!?" exclaimed Raynare as her light spear puttered out pathetically in the suddenly gauntlet clad hand of her target. Issei sighed as his eyes flashed emerald for a second, the legendary Boosted gear gleaming proudly on his right arm, glimmering like a blood red ruby in the moonlight as he clenched and unclenched his fingers.

"How the hell-You're not supposed to know about your sacred gear yet!"

There was a pause as Issei processed those words. Then he grinned in excitement.

"Sacred gear? So thaaat's what this thing is called? Man you have no idea how much that bothered me! You have my thanks Sexy Crow-Chan!"

"Are you serious right now!?"

"I never joke when complimenting a good lookin lady!"

Ranare gaped at him for a whole ten seconds, before she growled. "You truly are retarded aren't you? She produced another light spear.

"Oh well, not my problem anymore, DI-ACK!"

A friggin bola flew out of the trees to the right, almost directly behind the fallen angel, wrapping her up in chords and weighted spheres, rendering her wings utterly useless and sending her plunging to the ground. She landed in the fountain, sputtering and chocking indignantly.

From her own hiding spot, Koneko's eyes widened as Motohama slunk out of the shadows, his lips set in a grim line. "What the hell is this!?" The fallen angel stumbled out of the fountain, still struggling to remove the bola when she suddenly seized up. Motohama sighed as he clicked the button to the small remote in his hands.

As she fell to the ground, flopping like a fish, Issei approached her slowly. His eyes were crying dramatic tears as he observed the woman suffering from mild electrocution. "Man this sucks!" he exclaimed. "I was so hoping I had a cute girl actually interested in me, and this wasn't some kind of cruel joke!" He glared at his gauntlet covered arm.

"Stupid thing," he complained.

Motohama rested a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "You have my sympathy Issei-dono. Truly our luck was never to be this good. Tis a sad world we live in."

"I know!"

"W-What the h-hell is t-this!?" Trying to yell while still being shocked was difficult. Still it was mildly impressive Raynere could speak as clear as she did.

Issei and Motohama turned to her, both with dramatic tears flowing from their eyes. It was the glasses wearing one who spoke first. "We're sorry," he began. "It's just that…well we couldn't just accept that a cute girl would show up out of nowhere to talk to one of us."

"Yeah," began Issei. "It was like a dream come true when you showed up. But, well we aren't exactly dumb. It was way suspicious."

"T-there was nothing suspicious about it Human! You're-

Her words died in her throat as a pair of feet landed beside her with a soft thud from above. Her purple eyes swiveled up to meet the squinted gaze of Matsuda, who was until that moment, hiding in the trees to the right of where matohama was. Raynere stared at the metal bat the boy had slung over his shoulder. He looked grim and resigned, like a killer ready to execute his victim. Raynere finally for the first time felt the tiniest bits of unease stir within as she struggled to free herself from the electrified Bola still keeping her tied up. But then, as she prepared herself for the beating the boy was no doubt about to lay down upon her, she gasped as the boy dropped to his knees, releasing the hold he had on his bat and staring at her with wide, utterly sad, regretful eyes.

"The gods hate us!" he cried. "They sustain themselves with our suffering!" He pointed at her. "Just look at her! It's not faaaaiiir!"

"Life has never been fair for us," said Motohama. He seemed to regain his composure but he stopped electrocuting the fallen angel as he stared, his glasses glinting in the moonlight.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Issei. Raynere at this point had given up trying to escape for now. Shame was building up. How in the fuck had she been so easily bested by these...these…idiots!?

"We could kill her," suggested Matsuda.

The other two looked horrified. "WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"It was a joke! Jeez!"

"Guys, seriously think of something!"

The three paused to think. "Well. Perhaps she has some answers?" said Motohama. "She knows about your gauntlet. And clearly she's not human. An angel maybe? That spear looked kinda holy-ish."

"Yeah but what kind of angel tries to kill someone randomly?"

"So… a tengu maybe? Hey Sexy Crow-Chan! Wha-

"SHUT UP! Like I would tell you retards anything!" spat the fallen angel. Issei eyed the girl. "Aww come on it's the least you could do for trying to kill me."

"Not to mention playing with your desires," muttered Motohama.

"I said shut up!"

"Well there's no point in hanging out around here. We'll take her back to the hangout and get our answers there."

And before either the spying Koneko or the entrapped Raynare could say or do anything else, Motohama promptly knelt before her and jabbed her in the neck was a syringe full of yellow liquid. "Don't worry Yuuma-san. You should be fine. I made this myself after all."

The fallen angel was unconscious in five seconds.

"Should be fine? That's not really comforting man."

"Tch, this is designed for monsters. I don't know how it will affect an angel tengu lady! Besides, should we really care all that much after she tried to kill Issei?"

"Something this sexy shouldn't be a killer in the first place. Man god has a sick sense of humor…"

Koneko watched the perverted trio as they hefted the fallen angel onto Issei's shoulders, jabbered on a bit more about her looks and her oppai, then meander off, their chatter fading as they got further and further away, like they hadn't just subdued a very dangerous supernatural being and carted her off like a sack of potatoes.

She just kinda of stared for well over five minutes.

An hour later, just as Rias was about to go out and look for Issei, frustrated and concerned that he hadn't used the summoning circle to call her, Koneko returned and blurted the sentence without any sort of a warm up to it.

"The trio took down the fallen angel."

"What!?"

xxxxx

When Raynare awoke, it was to a surprisingly comfortable bed. She yawned, her vision quickly coming back into focus as her brain kicked itself back on.

"Oh hello there Yuuma-chan. Sleep well?"

Then her senses abruptly snapped into place as her eyes focused on the source of the question. Immediately the events of the previous night came back in a rush, assaulting her with the painfully embarrassing reminder of her defeat.

"You!?" She surged to her feet, focusing on having her wings explode out of her back as she prepared to unleash hell upon the four-eyed bastard responsible for electrocuting her. Well…all that would have happened if it wasn't for a coupla very key details she'd missed until the moment she flopped hilariously to the ground face first when her wings failed to appear.

"Ah! What the hell is this!?"

And those details came in the forms of a large metal collar around her neck and a pair of mechanical cuffs on her wrists that for some crazy unexplainable reason, completely cut her off from her holy power!

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!?" She screamed, horrified.

Motohama tried to give the fallen angel a reassuring smile. He failed miserably, on account of the fact that the smile he gave was creepy as hell. This became evident in the fact that as he started approaching her, she scrambled back fearfully until her back hit the bed.

"Relax Yuuma-Chan. I'm not gonna do anything to you. Those restraints are a failsafe. You can thank Issei for letting me test some of my inventions on him haha. We weren't sure they'd work on you though. But so very glad they did. Can't have you going all dark angel on us now can we?"

But then he leered. "Not that I'll lie and say I don't wish so very much that you'd want me to do something. Ooh yes I can think of several things…"

He seemed to go off into his own world, drooling like a braindead monkey until the door swung open, revealing the other two. Issei and Matsuda looked determined, even as their eyes shamelessly trailed up and down her body. Raynare glared at them all.

"Aw man, please don't be like that," begged Issei. "We just want to know a few things is all. Afterwards we'll let you go. It's a promise."

"Tch, yeah right. You really expect me to believe that?"

"But it's the truth, Sexy Crow-Chan."

"And stop calling me that!"

They were in a standoff for about two whole minutes before the fallen angel just seemed to give up. Her whole body slumped as she sighed/glared.

"Fine," she growled. "What do you want to know?"

The three grinned, happy and excited. "Well," began Issei as he held out his right arm. "You can start by telling me more about this."

And in a flash of crimson, his arm was encased in the red gauntlet. The back of the hand was decorated with a large green gem. The whole thing radiated power. Raynare eyed the boys.

"That's your sacred gear," she began. "Legendary Longinus class, Boosted Gear."

And a long night of explanations followed.

 **AN: So here it is, the first chap to yet another new fic haha. This fic was born out of a desire to see a fic where Issei is strong, independent and has a decent head on his shoulders…while remaining true to his original personality. I've only found two fics of such. Now don't get me wrong, there's plenty of good fics out there that has Issei as a non-perverted character, or a fic where he remains perverted but they dull it way down. And I know most are written by people who are disgusted or offended by Issei's original personality but for me? To see so many blatantly bashing the boy because of what he is instead of trying to make it work just annoyed me. So here it is. I added Matsuda and Motohama because honestly if Issei was to remain a huge pervert and remain human while getting strong then I imagine his two best friends would be right there at his sides. Especially if something happens to them that causes them to try and get it together for the most part. (hint)**

 **Anyway tell me what ya thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

"So now you know why I've been watching them."

Sona's annoyingly smug smirk made Rias honestly want to slap her upside the back of the head.

"Yes, yes, I get it now. Just drop it already. Seriously! Give it a rest dammit!" Was also what she wanted to say, but she was far too polite and cultured for all that noise. But this did bring up an interesting point.

Yes. They are strong for humans, abnormally so. How had they missed these gems? Oh…right. Silly question.

"So…how strong do you think they actually are? It's going to be no doubt hard to get them," Pondered Tsubaki. She, like Sona had been amongst the very first to notice the trio's potential and even she hadn't seen this coming. That they had even gotten to this point alone and completely ignorant of the dangerous world they had found themselves in was absurdly impressive and it was even more so that they hadn't been swept away like dust in the wind under a tidal wave of violence, and triply impressive that they could take down a fallen angel with so little effort. Even if said fallen had been completely blindsided. It still counted.

"I mean…the boosted gear."

Yes it was all quite the conundrum. And Issei would only get stronger from here on out. And so too would his friends, getting them into either rias' or Sona's peerages was becoming a harder and harder task to accomplish it seemed. It wouldn't be long at all until he was too strong to even consider binding himself to any sort of servitude. Dragons were like that. Ugh! It was so frustrating!

"Hah!"

All eyes turned to Genshiro Saji. The boy was a second year dirty blonde student with an eerily similar appearance to Issei himself. He grinned, in a snooty manner. "You're forgetting who those three idiots are," he began. "It doesn't matter how much they've "Changed" he even did the finger quotes, being extra condescending. "We all know what they are at the core. All you have to do is promise them harems or something and they'll come to you faster than flies to honey."

"Yeah that probably would have worked a few weeks ago," began Koneko with crazy amounts of sarcasm, showing just how stupid she thought this guy was. Seriously it was like he hadn't heard a single word of her description of what she witnessed last night! "But they just took down an extremely attractive fallen angel, keeping level heads as they did so, even able to ignore her lust inducing body and attire for the most part, and that was after they spent the whole day being suspicious of the her when she approached them looking innocently for a date. You're not going to succeed in seducing them."

There was a pause as Saji scowled and the devils thought of other ways to try and entice the trio.

Akeno giggled. "Maybe not," she began. "I know issei-kun himself is an Oppai nut." She pushed her breasts up, damn near making them burst out of her top. Saji's nose burst in a spray of blood, causing Sona to smack him upside the head. "This fallen angel couldn't have been more attractive than any of us right?"

There were several speculative looks.

"And Matsuda-kun has a thing for Lolis."

Koneko hissed like a snake. "Don't even try it." No way in hell was she approaching that guy in any way other than as a passerby in the halls as they went to class!

Rias chuckled, "Now now, there is no need for any 'seducing," she said. "We'll simply have to befriend them. It's simple as that."

Several people didn't really see the appeal of that at all…for obvious reasons.

Xxxxx

The more time Raynare was forced to spend with the trio, answering their endless stream of questions, the more she grew to both utterly despise and admire them at the same time. On one hand, she couldn't help but admire the three. First and foremost was their hangout. When she had awoken, slung over the shoulders of the boosted gear holder, she had struggled briefly as they argued about the effectiveness of the tranquilizer on a "Tengu angel lady," until she managed to sink her teeth into Issei's shoulder, causing a threat of being shocked again to be issued by a remorseful looking Motohama to subdue her. So she was forced to take in the very shoddy looking appearance of where they apparently hung out to do…whatever it was they did.

She wasn't impressed at first.

Then they carried her inside. Yeah…she definitely felt a bit of admiration blossom in her chest when she saw the inside. These three had been at this…whatever it was for a little while, had been able to gather the supplies and the tools she could see all over the place, right under the noses of the devils infesting the area.

However, despite all of this and all of what she could see, she still despised them as well. And no it wasn't because of their unrepentant perversion. That part she didn't mind at all. She's a fallen angel, one who fell for lewd acts and thoughts! As if a little thing like some perversion would make her hate anyone. No, what she suffered from was more of a blow to her pride.

The trio was strong, and intuitive and crafty as hell…but they were still human friggin teenagers ruled by their hormones. What kinda bullshit was it that she'd been defeated and captured by them!? So yeah she…disliked them.

It took hours for her to answer all of their questions. They seemed oddly focused when they subject of stray devils came up…

No…

There was no friggin way their first encounter with the supernatural was with a stray devil! They was NO WA-

Click, Ssssss

Eh?

"Well, a deal's a deal Sexy-Crow-Chan. You're free to go."

So stunned was she by the sudden detachment of the power suppressing shock collars and wrist restraints that she offered no resistance when they gently guided her outside and bid her farewell, looking like they were straining to keep from grabbing her.

She just kinda drifted back to headquarters in a daze where she was interrogated by her three subordinates.

Xxxxx

The trio arrived at school the next day with an air about them that stank of confidence and cheerful resolve, chatting happily to each other and totally clueless to the world around them.

"Man what a night," said Issei with a sigh. "I'm gonna miss Sexy Crow-Chan." He drooled. "She had such lovely Boobs."

"I'll say," said Motohama with a gleam in his…glasses? How weird.

"Yeah yeah she's sexy as hell and I would love a piece of that ass too," began Matsuda. "But can we remember she's also the person who tried to kill Issei? Honestly if it wasn't for that magic gauntlet of yours I'm sure we'd all be dead. Or her sex slaves or something."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," said Issei with a lecherous grin. "And it's called the Boost me up gear."

Matsuda slapped him. "IT IS A BAD THING! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO BECOME HAREM KINGS IF WE'RE SEX SLAVES!? AND IT'S BOOSTED GEAR YOU DUMBASS!"

Matusda slapped him in the back of his head, causing him to stumble forward, trying not to fall on his face.

"jeez you two are idiots," said Motohama.

So caught up in their squabbling they were that they didn't notice that everyone around them had suddenly stopped to gape in their direction, pointing and whispering dramatically, various looks of shock, anger, incredulousness, jealousy and denial upon their faces as they pointed and whispered. And it wouldn't be until Issei suddenly found his forward stumbling path interrupted by a pair of very soft and very large mounds.

"Eh?"

The world itself seemed to skip a beat then freeze as the reality of the situation began to dawn on everyone there.

"Ooooh my how forward," began a ridiculously seductively sexy voice that had no business belonging to any woman, let alone a damn high school girl.

Issei looked up, slowly as his heart began to hammer in his chest as he laid eyes on one of the GREAT ONEE-SAMAS OF THE ACADEMY! SHIT!

The onee-sama in question, one Akeno Himejima giggled down at him, her violet eyes showing with amusement and something else he couldn't recognize. "You really are a pervert aren't you? So bold." She giggled again.

It was then that Issei realized that he had yet to remove his head from her chest. He just froze, staring into her eyes, her large breasts framing his face like perfect pieces to a puzzle and molding around his head like hormone inducing clay.

And was that a nip poking his cheek?

SWEET KAMI-SAMA!

Before anyone could react or say anything, Issei threw himself backwards, his face dark red and his nose bleeding profusely. "I'M SORRY!" he all but screamed at the top of his lungs. "DON'T KILL ME! GUYS LETS GO!"

The three took off so fast that only a bit of displaced dust hinted at the fact that anyone had even been there. Well, it was more like Issei grabbed his two cohorts and hauled them off before anyone could say or do anything.

Akeno stared at the spot with slightly surprised eyes before she broke down into giggles. "Oh my! They're so shy! How cute!"

Her companion, an up until that moment, unnoticed redhead curvy busty figure by the name of Rias Gramory turned a pout on her Queen. "Really?"

Akeno just giggled some more, unconcerned about that fact that her king didn't even get a chance to say anything to them.

Xxxxx

"Holy shit," muttered Issei, as he fought to regain his breath. The three of them were seated near their favorite peeking spot recovering from their sudden run. "Holy shit!"

"What the hell was that?" asked Matusda. "You lucky bastard! Why'd you run!?"

"Shut up!" yelled Issei. "It was too much too fast! Did you see her!?"

Motohama shrugged. "I must admit, she did seem oddly okay with you up in her business like that."

"EXACTLY! I'da been takin all kinds of advantage of that!" yelled Matusda. He looked a second away from punching Issei in the nose. "You responded like a weak ass shy virgin!"

"I am a virgin! And so are you so get off of your high horse!"

Then he paused.

"And also, what's happened the last two times a sexy girl has shown us any positive attention eh?"

Issei held up his right arm for emphasis. "I'm not getting caught off guard again."

That cooled Matsuda down in an instant but he looked pained. Issei sighed. "I'm not trying to be a downer or anything. I just think it's no coincidence that we keep having luck with girls all the sudden." Motohama winced. "So…is this how it's gonna be then?" He asked. "Are we seriously gonna be too afraid to approach girls now in fear of being attacked by monsters and mythological beings? And what the hell do you me "we?" they keep trying to kill you. We just keep getting dragged in alongside you!"

"Hell no!" yelled Issei. "You ain't blaming this all on me." Then he paused. "And no, I'd never accept such a pathetic life!" He then sighed, eying his best friends. "But we do have to be careful from now on. Can't let beauty and sexiness blind us to the possibility of getting violently killed, you know?"

"But what if its death by sex?" asked Motohama with gleaming glasses. "I wouldn't mind being raped to death by a sexy fallen angel like Yuuma-Chan that's for sure." Issei chuckled. "Right? But with our luck? No, it'll be a stray that gets us so no, not taking any chances. Sexy girl approaches ya? Be on guard. Not saying to be a total paranoid bitch but just keep your eyes open."

The three did a fist bump. "RIGHT!"

"By the way Issei," began Matsuda with a grin.

"Yeah?"

"What was it like, nuzzling Akeno-Sama's glorious titties?"

Issei just grinned, blood dripping from his nose.

"Amazing."

Before the boys could properly express their awe, a voice called out to them.

"What the hell are you morons doing back here!?"

"Shit! Run!"

Xxxxx

The rest of school proceeded as normal, well beside the fact that the trio became aware of the fact that several people seemed to be watching them. They weren't glaring or emitting any type of negative emotions or killing intent so the boys dismissed it as a common fact that had come to light when it became apparent that the three were actually more than just perverts.

Well, they did keep a close, discreet eye on everyone who seemed more interested in them but other than that, they proceeded as normal.

However what they failed to notice was the attention of a particular pair of girls who alternated between glaring at them and staring at them as if they were the most fascinating thing in the world.

I mean, compared to the others watching them, the two were pretty common and routine in their…conflicts with the perverted trio, so they went unnoticed.

However they sure as heck became noticeable when school ended.

"Stop right there!"

The trio hadn't even gotten ten feet out of the front gates when the angry female voice called out to them. They exchanged nervous glances as they turned, silently asking/accusing the other of doing something to gain the current attention they had.

The captains of the Kendo club stood before them, arms crossed over chests and eyes narrowed into angry glares. It was Motohama who deigned to speak, having been forcibly conscripted into being the spokesperson during this conversation.

"Yes?" he asked, doing an excellent job of keeping his nervousness in check. "How can we help you?"

And this is where it got a bit awkward.

Murayama and Katase hadn't actually thought about what to do after this point. Approaching the trio was an act of random whimsy that they'd taken before they even realized what they were doing. But they just couldn't shake the…curiosity. They just had no idea how to go about talking to the boys, and so, just ended up standing there awkwardly.

The Trio, upon realizing that the girls seemed to just plan on standing there staring, opted to leave, unease keeping their perverseness in check for the time being. "Oooookay then. We'll just…head out…yeah," said Issei as the three not so discreetly backed and shuffled away looking nervous.

"See ya."

"Where are you going?" Katase, the adorable pink haired vice-captain of the club blurted the first thing that came to mind, her face twisted into a distasteful glare, trying to look intimidating…and failing due to the slight blush of embarrassment when everyone gave her WTF looks.

Motohama's glasses slid down her face an inch or two. "Eh?" he said intelligently.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Matsuda looking guarded.

Issei looked like he was straining not to shout something.

"We just want to know!" she said, her blush deepening and her glare getting more intense.

The boys looked genuinely lost, "We're… not particularly going anywhere at the moment? We were just going to walk around and hang out," said Motohama.

Katase spoke again before Murayama could say anything. "Good, then you won't care if we join you then."

A car could have crashed into the school and exploded, taking dozens of lives and neither the trio nor Murayama would have noticed, so shocked and incredulous they were at Katase's rather sure of herself question/demand.

"You're kidding right?"

And to add further shock to all of this, it was Issei himself that asked this question, incredulousness coloring every facet of his voice as he spoke. He was just about to deny the girl's…erm…request when a little voice spoke in the back of his head, a memory.

" _I'm not saying be a paranoid little bitch about it but just keep your eyes open,"_

And who was he but a man of conviction? So with a sigh he simply turned around and started walking away, the two other boys gave the girls a slight look before they followed. Murayama and Katase were right behind them, smug smiles upon their faces.

Up in front a much different reaction was taking place than what one would think the perverted trio would have at the thought of pretty girls wanting to spend time with them, (Who weren't homicidal supernatural beings out to get the wielder of the Boosted Gear)

"Dude," whispered Matsuda. "What the hell?"

"Why the hell are you asking me dammit? I'm just as surprised as you are!"

"Just act natural dammit!"

"How natural!? Nothing about this is normal!"

"Tch our lives haven't been normal for well over a month now!"

"Hey! Quit whispering perverts, you giving me the creeps!" yelled Murayama . The boys resisted groaning.

Xxxx

It was an odd sight that greeted Dohnaseek later that day as he was out scouting. The last day had been quite the odd series of events. Raynare had stumbled back into the hideout after going missing for hours, looking dazed, as if in a permanent shock as she stumbled into the abandoned church and collapsed into one of the chairs. He had been the most intrigued by her tale of capture and decently talented human teenagers, one of which apparently already knew how to activate his sacred gear, but were still woefully ignorant of the workings of the supernatural world.

He had been surprised when she told them how cooperative she'd been with the brats, answering their questions and taking in their reactions, then surprised when they had actually kept their word and let her go without so much as a second glance.

Well there were more than a few glances but he didn't need to know that.

So he had volunteered to head out and take his own measure of these three boys.

But the sight that greeted him was odd. Three boys, obviously still in high school were in a standoff with two teenaged girls dressed at modern day samurai…kendo practitioners and an argument was in full swing. He chuckled and swooped down from above. Gaining all of their attention.

"Hello there… children." His grin was absolutely wicked…

(A few minutes earlier)

So nervous was the trio about the fact that two girls were following around that they hadn't dared to do any of their normal daily routine. They just kinda wandered around the city talking, maybe occasionally stopping to grab a bit to eat or to relax at a park but other than that they didn't do anything. And the two girls hadn't said anything the whole time. They just followed, staring at them with curious, analytical eyes until finally as the sun set and the night began to set in, The boys reached their breaking point.

"Ok what the hell?" asked Matsuda suddenly startling the two Kendo girls. "It's been hours, why are you following us!?"

"Whoa man chill out!" exclaimed Motohama, waving his hands around hoping to placate any potential tempers.

"No screw that!" Matsuda pointed at the girls. "Normally I'd looove to have you two hotties following us around but something aint right here! Now spill! What's going on?" The un-voiced question was something along the line of, "If you're creatures in disguise why the hell haven't you tried to kill us already?" Issei got it right away. Motohama? Not so much. But that's just because he was trying to play peacekeeper.

The two girls looked shocked for a second, totally not expecting one of the perverted trio, boys who have shown nothing hostile towards any girl ever, to snap and borderline yell at them while looking on guard. There was a look in his eyes, the same look that prompted them to take an interest in these fools in the first place.

"Fight us," said Murayama suddenly.

"EH?!"

"And none of that bs dodging and running you do! I mean actually fight us! We know you can!"

Katase brandished her shinnai, levelling into a fighting stance, Murayama did the same.

"Whoa hold on there! We're not fighting you!" yelled Issei.

Seeing the girls tense up, Motohama sweat dropped. "Uh I don't think we have much of a choice, guys."

A standoff had begun as the boys decided on their next action, either getting the hell outta there or actually granting the sudden request, when a winged man dropped down amongst them from above, his blue eyes gleaming as he focused on the trio.

"Hello… children."

And then he spun, blue light spear suddenly in his hands and trying to slam into the group.

"Ahh!" The two girls were flung away, caught completely flatfooted by the sudden attack, they landed in a heap somewhere off to the side. Motohama dropped to the ground, ducking under the spear, Matsuda leapt back and Issei took the brunt of the attack in his suddenly gauntlet clad arm and was flung back a few dozen feet.

"Oh?" began the fallen angel. "It seems Raynare was telling the truth, how interesting." His grin grew more bloodthirsty. "My name is Dohnaseek. I shall be your opponent this fine night."

He leapt to the side, barely avoiding the toe headed one as he flew at him with a flying kick. The boy took off running as soon as he hit the ground, barely avoiding taking the spear to the back.

" **Boost!"**

Issei was suddenly there, aiming a punch as his jaw. Dohnaseek chuckled as he parried the blow with his spear. "Going to have to try harder than that Human."

"Shit!" He was tossed away for the second time.

"Take this!"

The fallen angel spun and once again parried a blow, this one coming from the glasses wearing boy. In his hand was a rod pulsating with electricity. A Stun baton. "Oho. Impressive!" he said mockingly. He returned the attack with a kick to the stomach that had the boy gasping for air as he flew backwards, resulting in a standoff as the three boys surrounded him and tensed, waiting for the next move to be made.

All of this went down in about seven seconds.

And during that seven second Katase and Murayama watched, shocked beyond belief at what they'd just seen. "W-what…the hell?" asked Katase, disbelief running through her mind at seeing a man with wings, let alone the fast paced intensity and the suddenness in which the winged man and perverted trio had attacked.

They watched as each boy did something to prepare themselves. Matsuda crouched, tying his shoes tighter and reaching into his pockets pulling out a pair of brass knuckles and fastening them to his fists, before removing the blazer of his school uniform, Motohama brandishing his stun baton in one hand and reaching into the inside of his blazer with the other, and Issei clenching the fingers of his gauntlet, where had he gotten that thing anyway?

Then they rushed the man.

" **Boost!"**

Issei became a blur as he shot at the fallen angel, his fist grazing the man's cheek as he barely dodged the blow, but he couldn't counter because Matsuda was there, jabbing at him with fast punches, brass knuckles gleaming in the moonlight as he struck.

"Tch," Dohnaseek intercepted the blows with expert precision, smirking even further when the boy suddenly kicked up and out, slamming his heel into his chin. Or he would have if the fallen angel hadn't intercepted the attack with the shaft of his spear. "You are skilled," he said, sound very slightly impressed but still looking smug.

That look lasted right up until three tennis ball sized silver spheres rolled into place at his feet. "Hmm?" Matsuda leapt away a second before the spheres exploded. "Gah!"

"Hah! Bullseye!"

But Motohama's celebration wasn't to last. The smoke cleared revealing the fallen angel looking annoyed but hardly even scuffed up. "Nice try," he said before he shot at the boy. Motohama tensed and prepared to dodge, but it wasn't needed. Issei seemingly appeared from thin air and caught the sphere in his hand, wincing at the power behind the blow but succeeding in stopping it all together, just like with Raynare.

Dohnaseek would have said something about the boy being incredibly lucky, if Matsuda's fist hadn't slammed into the side of his face with the force of a sledgehammer, sending him rolling across the ground.

"Guh!"

Matsuda stood up and placed his hands on his hips, looking smug. "Take that you bastard." He said. A second later Issei collapsed. "Gah! That's my limit," he said, as his boosts faded from him, leaving him tired as hell. Dohnaseek sneered and rose up. "I see I'm going to have to teach you brats a lesson in respect for your betters."

The boys gaped as several light spears blinked into existence around the fallen angel, all aimed at them.

"Crap!" exclaimed Issei, jumping back to his feet, boosted gear brandished.

"I hope you're ready," began the man with a wicked grin. "I'm done holding back now! DIE!"

"Shiiit!"

"Argh!"

The barrage of spears obscured the entire area in dust, rocking the park with minor quakes and explosions. "Hahahahahahaha! I hope you enjoyed that! As if I'd ever loose to some human brats!"

When the dust cleared it showed the boys gasping for breath, looking utterly torn up. But they were alive and still standing. "Oh! Look at you three! Still alive after that! Hah! But you're no condition to continue are you? That's too bad. I was just starting to enjoy myself." The trio moved apart, both to make it harder to assault all of them at the same time, and to partially surround him. Dohnaseek just laughed.

"Look at you three. You're at your limit."

And to prove his point, Issei's sacred gear faded away. "It's over for you."

"Not yet!"

"Eh!?"

Crack!

Two shinnai slammed into the back of Dohnaseek's neck with a resounding earsplitting crack as Katase and Murayama attacked the fallen angel from behind, sending the man to a knee, stunned as his vision began to swim. The two girls rushed by the fallen angel, not daring to be too close to him at all.

"HIT HIM NOW!" they yelled to the trio who had begun gaping in shock. This snapped them out of it and Motohama pulled back the tattered sleeves of his blazer and shirt, revealing a metallic looking bracer. He clicked a couple buttons on the think and two syringes shot out like darts and stuck themselves in Dohnaseek's chest. But that wasn't all as Matsuda and Issei mustered up the last of their strength and rushed forward, "TAKE THIS!" and slammed their fists into his nose, dropping the man like a stone as the tranquilizers kicked in.

For a few seconds, all was silent the trio gasping for breath and collapsing onto the ground and the girls just staring. Then Murayama spoke.

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!?"

Well, more like she yelled.

 **AN: I was so tempted to end it at the part where Dohnaseek swooped down upon them but I was eager to do a fight scene. It's been a while since I've done one. I tried to keep it as realistic as possible too lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Till next time. oh and thanks fro pointing out my misuse of the term for sister lol I knew onii didn't seem right.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

So here they were…

Three beat to hell highschool perverts, two shell shocked highschool kendo girls, one unconscious winged asshole sprawled out on the ground before them, all just basking in the aftermath of their fight.

Even after Murayama had asked, and loudly at that, what she'd just witnessed, no one could muster up the right words to describe the bullshit that just went down. The boys had no idea how they were going to explain this to two very obviously (to them now) normal human girls.

"I think," began Motohama, finally coming down from his adrenalin high. "That we should get out of here before he wakes up."

He eyed the two shell shocked looking girls, one of which had a look of frustrated shock on her face and the other? Well she looked like she was unconscious…only still wide awake.

"Guys help me out here dammit," he commanded, getting groans from Issei and Matsuda. Luckily, Murayama was coherent enough that she could help, so rousing Matsuda, Issei and Katase, the group of five stumbled away.

Not even ten seconds later did three very attractive women drop from the sky, Raynare was recognizable enough but the other two were new.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed the blonde Lolita, looking far too gleeful at the pitiful state of her male comrade. "You weren't kidding Raynare."

Raynare just eyed the fallen man speculatively…and her conflicting feelings of admiration and loathing began to grow. So the brats did have some actual merit eh? Goddamn humans

The other woman, a sinfully attractive lawyer type looking blue haired woman with huge damn near exposed breasts and an extremely short miniskirt just smirked. "How interesting," she said. The blonde laughed and kicked the male in the ribs.

"WAKE UP!"

"Gah! The fuck Mittelt!? You wanna die!?" Dohnaseek would have continued if he hadn't noticed the other two women. He glared. "So…where you all watching the whole time? Why the fuck didn't you help!?"

He was met with deadpan stares.

(xxxxxxxx)

Mrs. Hyodou didn't know what the hell to think when her son, his two perverted friends and two attractive samurai girls stumbled into the house looking like something out of an action film gone wrong.

"Hi mom." Issei sounded totally exhausted. "We're just gonna be upstairs for a few. No need to worry… Yeah…"

Then he and the others shambled up the stairs, visibly struggling to stay awake. Well the boys were.

"W-what?" the fact that girls had come home with her son AND his two friends and were willingly going up to his room was just too much to process at the moment.

She opted instead to feint.

"Honey! What's wrong!?" Issei's father was beside himself with overdramatic worry.

Issei groaned in exasperation at the commotion downstairs, especially after his mom awoke and started raving at the top of her lungs in pure joy about how there was an actual hope for their deranged son after all and that the dream for grandchildren perhaps wasn't a shriveled pathetic husk of a fantasy.

"Ugh. Ignore those two idiots," he said, trying to avoid the amused glances of the girls.

"You know, that should mean something to you," said Murayama. Issei scoffed.

"They're heathens," he said. "They don't know the joys that we do. They're ignorant Plebeians too scared to indulge in what is perfectly natural!"

"Here here!" chanted Matsuda and Motohama.

The girls glared and almost smacked them with their wooden swords, but decided there was more important shit to worry about. Like the fact that they just helped the trio take out what looked like a friggin dark angel or some kinds crow demon.

"Okay enough screwing around," said Katase. "We want answers."

At once the boys tensed, causing a shiver to crawl up and down the girl's spines. Perhaps they should have eased into that one.

It was Issei who broke the tension. He sighed and held up his arm, the one that his sacred gear encases when he's in a fight. "Well, it all started one day a few weeks back," he began. "It wasn't an off day or anything. Normal as can be. Matsuda, Motohama and I had just gotten our hands on some very good por-errr movies and were headed to Matsuda's place when a naked girl stumbled out of the ally to our right."

"Wait what?" exclaimed.

"I know right?!" started Matsuda. "It was crazy! She comes at us, big ol titties bouncing in our faces and was asking for help! Something about a little brother hurt in the ally and thieves stealing all of their belongings. I…wasn't paying much attention."

"Tch, gee I can't imagine why," deadpanned Katase.

"ANYWAY!" Interrupted Motohama with an embarrassed blush. "Being the upstanding good Samaritans we are, we followed her into the ally, ready to offer any help we could to the girl and her hurt brother-"

"Someone's full of themselves!" interrupted Murayama with a scoff. "Good Samaritans? More like horn dog perverts hoping to see more boob!"

"Are you gonna keep interrupting or shut up and let us finish our story?" deadpanned Issei. He wasn't in the mood for this crap dammit. He just wanted to sleep!

When the girls gaped at him he sighed.

"Anyway, as soon as we were out of sight, shit turned real ugly real fast, and so did she, by transforming into something straight out of a horror film featuring alien spiders and attacking."

"What?"

The girls were shocked. A monster?

"Yeah we almost died that night," said Matsuda. He was subdued. The most subdued anyone had ever seen him, as he relived the memories. "It was playing with us, whittling what little willpower we had, tenderizing us and getting us nice and ripe before it ate us."

"We couldn't do anything. We only survived the first few minutes because of how good we are at dodging attacks." Matusuda winked at the girls. "Thanks for that."

Murayama and Katase were enthralled by the story.

"It fucked with us for twenty minutes, until we just couldn't take it anymore. We were ready, accepting that this was it. We were screwed, ready to die a pathetic death unseen by anyone in the middle of our own damn city."

"And that's when this thing appeared." In a flash of red light, the boosted gear appeared on Issei's arm. The girls gaped, both shocked and awed as Issei held up his gauntlet clad arm. "We didn't know what it was. Part of me wanted to attribute it to a dream but we didn't have time to think. I felt renewed strength flood me and after a couple of minutes we managed to take it down. My fist was like a sledgehammer…"

"Yeah but the splattering of blood and guts was a bit much. I couldn't get the smell off of my clothes and had to throw them away!" complained , Motohama.

"You're alive aren't you? Quit bitching!"

Katase couldn't help it. She placed her hand on Issei's arm, stopping the bickering he was doing with Motohama and looked right into his eyes. He paused, noting the genuine concern in her eyes and felt his heart lurch.

"What happened after?" she asked. "Were you all hurt?"

The boys puffed up, trying to seem tough to avoid showing the joy they felt at seeing the girls so obviously concerned.

"Nah not really," said Matsuda with a grin. "We were a bit scraped up but after Issei killed that thing we just kinda collapsed until the next morning until it was time for school."

"We got real paranoid though," said Motohama. "We had no idea what was going on or if there were more monsters lurking about the city waiting to steal our souls and bodies, so we started training ourselves."

"We couldn't let ourselves be helpless like that again. Nor were we really okay with the fact that there might have been more monsters like that lurking around. We were gonna become monster hunters, and be the town's silent heroes, its dark knights."

Issei's cheeky grin made both of the girls giggle softly.

"But then Issei got asked to a date by a totally random ass girl."

"Yeah turns out that not only was she a fallen angel, as in an actual divine being cast out of heaven, there are also devils, regular angels and dragons, gods and demons like the one that attacked us and more."

"And on top of all of that," said Issei. "This thing on my arm is apparently something called a sacred gear. Mine is a Longinus class sacred gear supposedly able to give me the power to kill gods eventually. Its name is Boosted Gear."

"Issei has a pretty big target on his back," said Motohama. "His sacred gear is powerful and all the factions would do anything to have it for themselves. The guy that attacked us today was a fallen angel. He no doubt is a comrade to the girl we defeated already and was either seeking revenge or was testing us."

All three boys stared the girls down. "We have no choice but to get stronger, and to be ready for anything."

So impassioned. So intense! The girls looked at the perverted trio…really looked at them and saw the three boys for who they really were and not what they were. They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Sweet kami I feel like I'm in an anime," said Murayama.

"And that we just joined as main characters!" squealed Katase.

"Wait what!?" exclaimed the boys.

Murayama chuckled. "What did you really think we were gonna let you three do this alone after hearing that story? Fat chance!"

"Yeah," began Katase with a smile. "Anything you need help with, we're there. Just say the word."

"Might need to get actual katanas though," said Murayama with a smirk.

The boys just stared for well over ten seconds, briefly contemplating denying the two but instead they just gave wry smiles. "Well I suppose we'll have to show you our hideout then," said Motohama.

The two girl's smiles grew larger.

"But tomorrow after school. SLEEP NOW!" yelled Issei before promptly collapsing onto his bed, not even caring about the fact that his head landed in Murayama's lap.

"H-hey!"

"You know, if this is like a manga then you two could be the first members of our harems," said Matsuda with a lecherous grin.

THWACK!

"OW!"

"Hentai!"

(xxxxxx)

The next day the school populous was greeted by a sight worth of causing a few to show about the apocalypse arriving and diving for cover.

The perverted trio and the Kendo club captains walked through the gates together and were…laughing and joking like old friends. What in all that is holy!?

They all watched as the five entered, the girls giving the suddenly bashful boys respectful bows, ignoring as their eyes blatantly went down their tops before turning and heading off.

"Remember, after school," called Katase with a smile before bounding off after Murayama. The trio gave waves, happy smiles upon their faces.

Then they turned and wound themselves facing a large crowed of gaping students.

"What are you looking at!?" yelled Matsuda with a twitching eyebrow.

As they stomped off, a pair of golden brown eyes watched with intrigue

"Fufufufu, how very interesting…"

The mystery person wasn't the only one observing the interaction with something other than incredulous shock. Sona and Rias watched the whole thing and also felt intrigue. It was no secret at all that the members of the kendo club, particularly the captain and the vice-captain, had a very strong, (and that's putting it lightly) dislike for the perverted trio, and that the trio itself saw it as a worthy challenge to successfully peep on them, their conflicts were school legend. So what could have happened in the last twenty-four hours to change the dynamic of that relationship so dramatically?

"I think we're going to have to hurry up with our plans," muttered Sona. There was something in her voice that made Rias arch an eyebrow. But she agreed nonetheless.

(Xxxxx)

Lunch period saw the trio eating lunch near the Track and field, chatting away like their usual goofy perverted selves. All was normal and routine until Katase and Murayama abruptly sat down and began eating with them. No one said anything. The boys didn't pause in their conversations to make passes at them and the girls didn't insult them. They just meshed together seamlessly, like it was friggin natural for the five of them, to be seen together in a friendly manner, though that didn't stop Murayama from slapping Matsuda upside the head when he started getting too obvious with his lecherous gaze.

"Keep those perverted measurements to yourself," she growled.

"Wait how are they perverted? It's just measurements, very spot on measurements by the way!"

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN I WANT TO HEAR THEM RECITED TO ME IDIOT!"

Katase giggled. No way in hell had she ever thought this would happen, to be sitting here eating lunch with the perverted trio, giggling at their antics and enjoying their company. But here she was, watching as Murayama and Motohama bickered without any real malice, or as Issei and Matsuda discreetly checked out the kendo club captain as her uniform grew more and more disheveled.

But like the previous night had harshly shown…

"Ow dammit let go of me!"

"Hah! Make me Motohama-kuuun!"

Bzzzzt! "Yeoch! What the hell!? You're not supposed to electrocute a girl!"

"It's barely shock woman quit being a baby!"

There was far more to anyone than meets the eye.

(xxxxxx)

When school was over, the five almost rushed out of the front gate, once again leaving behind the devils hoping to gain their attention.

Akeno giggled at her master's pout.

"They're always in such a hurry nowadays!"

"Mou, perhaps they had _plans_ with the kendo girls." The way she said plans was far too suggestive and it made several uncomfortable, imagining any member of the trio having sex…(shudder)

"Oh well, tomorrow eh Bouchou?"

Rias pouted some more.

(Xxxxx)

"What the hell is this?" asked Murayama while staring at the run down looking warehouse towards the outskirts of town. The boys didn't say anything. They just walked up to the door, perhaps the only thing in decent condition and gestured to the girls to follow. They stepped through first. It was pitch black inside. The boys followed closely and closed the door, engulfing them all in a sheet of inky black.

Then the lights came on.

And Murayama and Katase's perception of the trio were changed forever.

"W-what in kami's name…?"

Motohama and Matsuda gave proud smiles.

And Issei? Well…

"Welcome to our hideout," he said with a toothy grin. As the boosted gear flashed into existence on his arm.

 **AN: And here is the third chapter. It's a bit shorter than I originally planned but to continue in this chapter would just seem forced beyond this point. This is basically just a filler, some character development and whatnot. Next chapter soon. Tell me what ya thought eh?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

It was like a chemist's laboratory, combined with a machinery and splashed with a makeshift dojo and a pervert's sanctuary. There was no rhyme or reason to the set up. Tools notes and materials were strewn about in a mess that looked like chaos itself resided here. The girls took in the entirety of the warehouse, words failing to come to them.

"We started out first by gathering anything that may have been of use."

Motohama gestured to the back wall where a large flat screen computer monitor was bolted. It was blank though, not connected to anything yet but it was obviously a work in progress based on the half dismantled computer towers and broken monitors sitting on and around the desk there. Actually, looking closer, the big one on the wall looked to be a pieced together thing with several smaller ones as source material. Katase's eyes widened in awe, impressed at the engineering talent she saw there.

"After that we started trying to make our own stuff. I'm sure you can guess who proved best suited for that," said Issei with a sly grin at Motohama while Matsuda not so subtly coughed (glasses nerd) into his hand

Motohama huffed.

"I will tranq you," he said. However, when both girls shot an impressed look his way, he blushed. "B-but yeah. Issei-kun and Matsuda-kun are decent enough I suppose but I've actually always been pretty fascinated with mechanics, math and chemistry. I have a very well organized, mathematical brain and have unrivaled ability to notice even the smallest of details."

When his glasses flashed, the girls glared. "We know," they deadpanned, past experiences with him instantly knowing their measurements with just a glance plaguing their minds. Motohama just laughed nervously. "Anyway one of the first things we did after realizing that half of things we'd collected we couldn't even use or understand, was to start learning."

"And learn we did," chimed in Matsuda. He was shadowboxing, grunting dramatically and making funny faces as he 'sparred' with his invisible foe. "Martial arts, weapon handling, strategy, trap setting… We used everything, took any opportunity to make something a training exercise, even when we started working out and studying in class. It was all training in some way."

"And it wasn't just those we studied either," said Matsuda.

"We also studied Issei's sacred gear and once we felt a little more comfortable, we used what we learned to build several things able to affect them…well, theoretically."

Motohama pulled out one of his syringes filled with yellow liquid. "For example, I developed this here with the purpose of shutting down a stray devil's unique energy as well as its body. It was hard but after days of experimenting on issei-kun, we were able to finish. I found it seems to work well on anything, with the right tweaking."

Issei grumbled something about sadistic mad scientists under his breath.

"I also developed different types of grenades and I'm working on armor pieces."

"Not to mention what you used to restrain Yuuma-Chan," said Issei. Motohama sputtered. "Ah y-yes, the bola and the power suppressant cuffs and collar, until a couple days ago I'd never got to use either of those so I forgot."

Issei growled. "Except on me you mean, douche."

Matsuda chuckled. "I focused more on being a physical fighter and started working out again while also taking up martial arts. I'm pretty much a noob at it but it works well enough for now, especially since I'm a former track star and have prior fighting experience."

Issei grinned. "Me? I'm just sticking to the boosted gear for now. Apparently there's something called a balance breaker. I wanna get on that level!"

"And be so brokenly over powered that it won't even be fun to be near you anymore?" scoffed Matsuda.

Issei laughed. "That just means you can't slack off!"

"Hah fat chance! You ain't leaving us behind. We're all in this together. Harem kings or bust!"

"HUZZAH!"

The girls deadpanned at them, causing all three to chuckle nervously. "R-right," began Motohama while rubbing the back of his head. "We also started collecting things to use as weapons."

And it was then that the girls noticed the far wall to the right, near the computer monitor. They gasped.

THE FUCK!?

"W-what? What's wrong?"

The girls were absolutely stunned that these fools would have the gall to dare to act clueless, like it wasn't crazy for them to have such weapons.

"THOSE ARE MILITARY GRADE WEAPONS! WHO DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO CAN GET WEAPONS LIKE THOSE!?"

"Eh? Why? What's the big deal?" began Issei. "They really aren't that special."

"THE HELL THEY AREN'T!"

"I'm serious! These ar-

Matsuda's sudden laughter interrupted the conversation. He grinned wide and slung his arms around both girls' shoulders. "Oh wow! This is rich! Hahah!"

They almost punched him in the gut, but were stopped by his next words.

"You think these are real? Take a closer look ladies."

And they did. And a few second later they saw the truth.

The girls froze as they stared.

"Though I can't blame ya too much. They are crazy realistic eh? I can see why you'd freak out. You are kinda gullible." He grinned.

This time there was nothing keeping back the punches to the gut, their embarrassment just not allowing for them to handle the revelation in a calm mature manner.

"Gah! What the hell!?"

Motohama just laughed a bit nervously as he gestured to the weapons cache, gaining the girl's attention. "There's no way we'd ever be able to get a hold of real guns like those."

He flinched under their scowls but soldiered on. "But even if we could we wouldn't really want to. Too much potential drama, and I'm sure I can learn to make them myself."

"That's not making us feel any better!"

It got tense for a second, the girls glaring at the boys until something glinting in the corner of their eyes caught their attention. "Hey what's this?"

Before Motohama or Issei could react, Katase was already reaching towards the object. They gasped. "Wait! DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

ZZZZAAAAP! And the whole room was obscured by a flash of white light

"ahhhhhhh! My eyes!"

"Katase! What the hell did you do!?"

"ME!? I told her not to touch it!"

"You better hope to Kami she's alright, Pervert!"

"It'd be her own fault if she wasn't!"

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"Uhh guys?"

Matsuda's shaking voice and wide-eyed pointing stare snapped Issei and Murayama out of their growing urge to kill each other. They turned as one, in the direction that Matsuda was pointing and both promptly started staring as well.

"Umm." Katase's hair was standing on end, her short pink locks looking like something out of an anime as static danced across the ends. She was wide-eyed, unsure of what to do as the air around her body hummed with a charged electrical current and Motohama circled her like a nervous mother bird. And in her right hand was what looked like a supersized version of one of Motohama's stun batons. The thing was as long as an average katana with a rubber laden handle and a nice evenly distributed weight. It was also plugged into the wall via electrical extension cord at the base of the hilt and positively thrumming with barely contained electricity originating from the outlet.

"… I want this," said the Kendo club vice-captain after she grew confident in the fact that she wasn't about to die via electrocution. She even swung it around in a couple of practice swings, nearly clipping Motohama as the humming rod flew by his face.

"Be careful with that!" he commanded. "And no you can't have that! It's not even the finished product! It's the prototype!"

"Then finish it! It's so cool!" she swung it again. "It's not all that different from my shinnai, just a bit heavier. Imagine the damage I could do with thi-

Bzzt!

"Ow!"

"Eep! Sorry!"

"Put that thing down before you kill someone!"

(xxxxx)

Tomorrow was the day. Wasn't anything gonna stop her this time! Hurah!

Rias stood in front of a full length mirror, clad in only lacy black underwear, one fist on her hip and the other extended out in front of her in a mock victory pose.

"That's right!" she practically sang as she did a little spin.

"My, you certainly are excited aren't you?" Akeno strode into the room, smiling coyly as she watched her king. "That anxious to get close to Issei-kun are you?"

Rias simply smiled. There was a fierce gleam in her eyes as she turned to face her queen. "Of course," she shamelessly admitted. "Issei-kun has proven to be quite tenacious. We have to act fast if we want to get close to him. Our window of opportunity is closing."

Akeno caught the double meaning behind those words and her smiled dimmed just a bit…

Then it returned full force and morphed into an erotic and terrifying amalgam of a sadism and lust as she crossed her arms over her ridiculously large boobs and asked, "Do you want me to approach him first? I sure I can…convince him to happily join our _family_ kukukukuku…"

"No."

Rias' deadpan answer came immediately, causing Akeno to face plant. "We're trying to befriend him, not chase him right into Sona's arms. Show some restraint for once in your life."

Akeno pouted.

"Bouchou you're no fun anymore! When did you become such a stick in the mud?"

"S-STICK IN THE MUD!?"

(xxxxx)

Sona sat at her home and just contemplated. Her peerage had already dispersed for the night, knowing their goals for tomorrow, leaving her to ponder.

Sometimes she cursed her nature as a devil. Seeing the perverted trio's improvement and sudden show of the potential beneath, had called out to her in such a way that she knew that she just couldn't pass them up.

However what was truly frustrating was the fact that while she had agreed to give Rias a larger chance at gaining Issei, she just couldn't squash the competitive feeling that arose once the other devil had left.

A fair shot? Hah! Who did she think she was fooling!? There was just no friggin way she was gonna simply allow Rias to claim Hyoudou without a fight. Call it selfishness, greed or whatever but the fact of the matter is that it was the goddamn red dragon emperor! She'd have to be some kind of idiot to let that slip away without even trying! Plus, Sona had seen him first! Had seen all three of them first.

So yeah, she contemplated, schemed and planned, trying to figure out the best ways for she and her peerage to approach the trio. Because there simply wasn't any going about this the normal way, i.e setting them up to die or even outright revealing themselves to them in an attempt to convince them to become devil servants. They were already well past the stage of being wary of the supernatural. They weren't stupid. (And wasn't THAT quite the revelation!) They had to choose the right time to approach them. She gave all of her servants the freedom to decide when those times would be.

She couldn't quite suppress the slight smile.

It had been a while since such a challenge had presented itself before her.

And she welcomed it.

(xxxxx)

School once again started without any out of the norm incidents, well if you didn't count the disturbingly increasingly familiar scene of the perverted trio entering the grounds with the kendo club captains that is.

People were still trying to get used to this. Especially when Katase seemed particularly close to the nerdiest of the trio, whispering to him in secret about some subject that would get him to sputter indignantly.

"It'll be done when it's done! And no I'm not adding that!"

"Gosh, Spoilsport." Even the girl's adorable ass pout wouldn't budge him.

Ohh man there were so many people that wanted to rush the fivesome and grill them on how the fuck this friendship came to be! But no one really had the guts. Katase and Murayama were fuckin scary as shit and there was just no way anyone was risking taking a bamboo sword upside the dome. So they kept their distance.

Still didn't stop some of the other male students from hating hard on the trio though. Especially when they saw Murayama actually give Issei a rare genuine smile before she and Katase split off to join the rest of the kendo club, who had finally looked like they'd reached their breaking point as they swarmed the two.

However, no sooner did Katase and Murayama depart from the trio did someone else approach. The three of them, had been ready to head off to class, eager to get a bit of last minute studying in before the day actually started. But the startling presence of Aika Kiriyuu seemingly morphing out of the fuckin shadows like a bespectacled golden-eyed she demon made them damn near jump out of their skins.

"Holy fuck woman what the hell!?" exclaimed Matsuda while Issei and Motohama twitched in the background. However the girl didn't say anything. She simply stared at them as they passed, a curious and very unnerving smirk on her face as she pierced them with her golden gaze.

Aika was a mystery at the school. She was out going enough for sure. But her nature was akin to that of the perverted trio itself. She actually has a very disturbing amount of things in common with Motohama, right down to that scouter ability of his. But unlike the trio, she hadn't been ostracized and ridiculed by the school. We all know the reasons but it didn't just change that fact that it was unfair as hell.

The boys might have even approached her in the beginning of the school year. She was attractive, with a supple, slender body and soft brown hair. She was spunky and had a great personality, and those glasses! However a combination of nerves and the rabid horde that consisted of her female friends had quickly killed any plans on that front.

But now, seeing her just staring at them, as if trying to solve some great mystery unnerved the shit out of em and they quickly shuffled past the girl and headed to class with a pace akin to a speed walk.

It got weirder throughout the day too. Aika wasn't the only one they caught staring at them and by the time lunch came around they were a bundle of nerves.

"Okay what the fuck?" growled Matsuda as Issei and Motohama took their places on either side of him near the track. Lunch couldn't come fast enough in his opinion.

Issei sighed. "I know," he muttered. "What the hell's everyone's deal? I swear it's like we're being followed. I mean I keep seeing Rias or Akeno out of the corner of my eye," he muttered. Matsuda laughed.

"Hah! Get real! Someone's full of themselves! Hahaha!"

"Shut up! Don't tell me you haven't noticed anyone following you around!"

"Not so loud idiot," said Motohama. Then he adjusted his glasses. "Though I have seen a more and more common presence in the forms of both the student council and the occult research club, as well as more and more members of the Kendo club and Ms Kiriyuu."

"Well the Kendo club for sure."

Murayama and Katase sat down unpacking their lunches as they greeted the three boys. "We may or may not have said you guys would be down for a spar this weekend."

"YOU WHAT!?" they screamed.

Katase giggled. "We're kidding we're kidding. Relax sheesh."

Murayama interrupted before the boys could finish sighing in relief.

"But seriously, expect demands for a spar when you come to the club on Saturday. We kinda hyped you guys up a bit."

"Since when are we going to the kendo club!?" demanded Issei.

"And why are you hyping us up dammit!?" asked/yelled Matsuda.

Murayama scowled. "Shut up! It was either that or they swarm you! Look!"

And friggin sure enough there they were off in the distance back by the school, all eating their lunches in the shade of the trees…but staring disturbingly in their direction. Some of them hadn't even changed out of the kendo uniforms!

Matsuda started crying. "Once Again I say God has a sick sadistic sense of humor!"

Murayama laughed. "Oh lighten up will ya? Eesh, I know you guys are paranoid of being attacked by monsters but I promise they are all human." Then she hummed to herself. "Well, at least I think so."

"Ugh, just shut up already."

More laughing.

"But seriously, what's this about people following you?"

The conversation turned serious in an instant. The kendo club captains listening as the boys voiced their concerns.

When it ended, both girls gave grim smiles. "We'll do a bit of investigating," said Murayama. I'll have the rest of the club subtly do a bit of digging, see if we can determine if the occult club and the student council really are stalking you guys all of a sudden. You guys keep your eyes open as well."

Because come to think of it, occult research club was a very suspicious name.

"We will. Thanks a bunch lovely samurai-himes! We'll never forget this! If you ever need anything just ask." Then Issei wagged his eyebrows. "And I do mean _anyth-_ OW!"

"Just shut up already!"

(xxxxx)

When school ended the boys all went off in different directions. Motohama and Matsuda opted to hang back at the school for different reasons and Issei had agreed to rendezvous with Murayama back at the hideout in order to discuss any potential discoveries while Katase went to prepare for the weekend.

Issei was kind of lost in his own world, fantasizing about the potential scenarios that could play out in such an isolated… _intimate_ environment with Murayama-chan! Ohh he could see it now! Those wonder ful-

"Hello."

And that fantasy instantly faded away as the melodic female voice greeted him from behind. He spun, a nervous greeting on his lips as he turned.

"Hell-ack!"

Rias Gramory smiled at him dressed in the suddenly _Loveliest_ school uniform he'd ever seen! Or perhaps I was the girl herself making the uniform look lovely! Or the other way around or…gah! Whatever!

Rias giggled at Issei's suddenly flabbergasted, sputtering self. "Issei Hyoudou-Kun. You have no idea how bad I've wanted to actually meet you."

….beeeeeeeeeeeep.

Rias continued on, unaware of the fact that Issei's brain had shut down. "I was wondering if you weren't busy if we could simply hang out for a bit? Perhaps get a bite to eat while we get to know each other?" she seemed suddenly nervous, her purple eyes looking down at the ground shyly.

"I know you've had some recent girl trouble, but I promise I'm not up to anything."

It took fifteen whole seconds for Issei to snap out of it and when he did he just couldn't bring himself to fucking believe it!

"A-are you serious!?"

Rias giggled again.

(xxxxx)

Motohama was in the labs once again rapidly taking notes and drawing sketches, lost in his own world, muttering to himself, completely unaware of the girl standing in the doorway. She just stood there, watching the three size scouter dart about the labs, messing around with the chemicals there, taking notes and indulging himself to his heart's content, fascinated by what she was seeing before she decided she'd watched enough.

"Well well well, look at you! So focused!"

Motohama stumbled and almost dropped what looked like sulfuric acid on his jeans! "Gah! What the hell!?"

His glasses covered face darted up, and met the equally glasses clad gaze of Aika Kiriyuu. She was grinning at him, arms crossed over her modest chest. For a whole five seconds they just stared, locked onto each other's gazes until the girl gently took the vial from his hands and carefully placed it on the beaker carrier on one of the desks.

"Want some help?" she asked. There was that gleam in her eyes again, that unnerving smirk that sent a chill up and down his spine…

But there was something else there too. Motohama paused for just a second, assessing the girl in the span it took to blink before he gave her a smirk of his own, his glasses flashing. "Only if you can keep up."

Her eyes shined brighter with that something else as she settled in beside him, a soft laugh coming from her throat. "It's me who should be worried about your performance Moto-kun. Don't disappoint me now."

Motohama's smirk grew.

(xxxxx)

"Hmm, I'm getting faster…finally." Matsuda gave a self-satisfied smile as he stretched his arms out. He was sweaty and dirty but he was happy and determined. He'd almost forgotten this feeling already, so caught up in the drams of the last few days.

He quickly took a swig of his water bottle and toweled himself off before taking a few deep breaths. "Alright," he muttered. "Time to do it even faster now." He crouched, touching the tips of his fingers on the asphalt in a typical runner's pose, ready to blast off at any second. The sunset seemed to illuminate him as he counted down.

"Three…two…ONE!"

He shot off like a bullet, sprinting as fast as he could around the four hundred meter track, his face strained from the exertion, his legs refusing to slow down for even a second as he raced to beat his current record.

By the time he finished, he was gasping for air, but not exhausted. He checked the timer on his stopwatch…the wailed in despair when he realized he forgot to start it.

"MOTHERF-!"

"Wow, that was actually impressive for a wimpy pervert like you. Why the hell aren't you on the track team or something?"

Matsuda was taken from his thoughts by the seemingly sudden appearance of a girl dresed in sports shorts and a white T-shirt. She was smirking at him with fierce blue eyes and light blue hair, her stance was challenging, as was the cocky smirk on her lips.

"The name's Tsubasa Yura, and guess what? You've just earned yourself a race! Prepare to lose punk!"

"EH?!"

 **AN: ANND here the next chap at last! Sorry for the delay. Been kinda randomly doing bits and pieces of several fics but not hold a strong enough muse to write more than like a paragraph at once. But did good today, super focused and shit! Haha anyway as you can see its starting to pick up just a bit. The devils are starting to make moves, as are humans both affiliated and non affiliated with the trio.**

 **Tell me what you think! And all that. Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

"Ha! I win again! Suck on that hentai-kun!"

Matsuda resisted the urge to growl like a savage animal at the girl standing over his prone, exhausted, dirt covered panting body. His mind was currently focused on stabilizing his breathing. Friggin six races in a row. SIX! And not a single one had been a victory for him! Part of him was kind of impressed. But the other 98 percent of him was just incredulous. Sure he's been out of practice for a while but seriously? What the hell!?

And why the fuck didn't this girl look that tired!?

Tsubasa smirked and plopped down next to him, crossing her arms over one knee, seemingly reading his thoughts as her look grew even smugger.

"Don't be too disappointed Hentai-kun. I'd be shocked if you had managed to beat me honestly."

"Oh, you're a shining example of humility aren't you? And what's with that name?!"

Tsubasa pierced the boy with the blankest deadpan look she'd ever given anybody.

"Really?" she began, causing Matsuda to shut up. She smirked while pointing at his chest. "Not counting you and your friend's infamous reputation, don't think I haven't noticed you checking me out."

And it was true. Matsuda, despite having a rather particular…taste, still could appreciate a good view in a girl built outside of his norm, and this one gave quite a good view, especially while panting lightly, covered in a light sheen of sweat and wearing what she was.

Still though…

Matsuda didn't dignify this with a response, though he did shuffle awkwardly to his feet, as if ready to run away. Tsubasa laughed.

"Oh relax man I'm not gonna freak out on you. Trust me, you'd know already if I was actually offended."

"Wait wha…"

"But enough about me," she interrupted, suddenly facing the boy with a rather intense stare. "I wanna learn about you."

She actually had the gall to laugh in his face when he gave her a shocked look.

"Oh come on!" She exclaimed with a wide grin. "I know you're all supposed to be idiotic perverts but even you can't be this clueless! You three have been making waves at school for weeks now!"

Well…it wasn't like he could deny that.

(xxxxx)

God fucking dammit.

Seriously what kind of child beating, puppy eating, handicap kid slapping murderous psycho had he been in a past life to be stuck in this kind of situation?! It just wasn't god damn fair. Gaaahhh!

Rias tilted her head adorably.

"Is there something wrong, Issei-kun?"

The boosted gear wielder cringed, struggled to find the words to assure her he was fine, failed and simply sighed like a man accepting his coming demise.

"I-I'm sorry but I cant." And there is was. No going back now. Tears flowing from his eyes he turned from the beautiful girl.

"I…I have a prior engagement."

He's even using sophisticated words now? Yeah he could feel himself dying with each new word.

"Prior engagement?"

Okay she didn't have to sound so shocked jeez. Still, he brushed aside his annoyance and continued on. Because if there was one thing Issei was not, it would be a jerk. At least he tried not to be. And he wasn't one to stand someone up, especially not the first girl to ask him to hang out (murderous fallen angel non-withstanding) so he gave up his chance to sedu—err get to know Rias.

"Yeah, I'm hanging out with Murayama-Chan today," he said. And he couldn't really decide if this sucked or not. Not because he had to hang with Murayama, because there was nothing bad about that. But the fact that he had to actually voice words of rejection to the redhead was like a spear through the chest. Ugh it hurt!

But then he thought of a silver lining.

"How about tomorrow?"

He'd make damn sure nothing would hold him up for any reason. He WOULD see Rias-Chan and he WOULD get a nice good feel of her glorious tit-er her personality….yeah…that.

Rias giggled, a sound that was way more fucking sexually pleasing than any giggle had the right to be and simply nodded. "Okay then! I'll see you at the Occult research club building okay? Be quick too. We're all very…eager to meet you."

Issei paused, hormone driven mind snapping back into clarity in an instant as she turned and left.

Ah crap. He reeeally hoped that there wasn't any hidden meaning behind that creepy ass tone she just used. He stared after here as she left, his eyes refusing to leave the swaying hips barely contained by that ridiculously short skirt, until she rounded a corner and was gone. It was only after she was completely out of sight that he was able to get it together and continue making his way towards the warehouse.

"Tch, be glad I like you Murayama-chan," he growled playfully. He smiled with a shrug.

What Issei didn't know was that Rias had gotten kind of tired of waiting around trying to find out more about Issei, so as the human boy turned and left, she doubled back and began to follow him, keeping a respectable distance away so he wouldn't somehow sense her and see her following.

Normally she wouldn't really do such a thing but she just couldn't help it. Curiosity is one hellova thing to have and Rias had been of a victim of this particular feeling as soon as she had heard that he may or may not possess the Boosted gear, and had grown more intense as the rumors about him and his friends began to spread.

"Hehe I feel like a detective," she giggled, watching as Issei-kun turned towards the outskirts of the town towards the old industrial district.

"Or a creeper."

Akeno's voice suddenly whispering into her ear made an undignified shriek explode from her lungs.

Issei turned. "Eh? What was that?" he muttered, looking back over his shoulder warily. He stared for nearly ten seconds, his eyes narrowed and suspicious…

Then he abruptly relaxed and continued on his way, jogging off as he realized he was running late.

Rias struggled for another seven seconds trying to pry Akeno's hands off her face until, with a grin the queen removed her hands. "Dammit Akeno what are you doing here?!" she hissed, indignation coloring her face. She crossed her arms. "I specifically told you to remain at home!"

Akeno just chuckled. "Oho? And miss out on the potential drama? I mean seriously! The famous oppai nut turned down a date offering! From Rias Gramory! Hah!"

"S-shut up!" She turned away, ready to continue her stalk-er…surveillance of Issei-kun…only to realize that sometime during her conversation with her queen, her quarry had vanished. "What the…where'd he go? Dammit Akeno!"

"Oh relax Buchuo. He couldn't have gotten that far. Let's look for him!"

Rias could only sigh as Akeno took to the skies.

(xxxxx)

She'd always been a bit intrigued by the perverted trio. Indeed when she had first laid eyes on them and bore witness to the rampant personalities they possessed, she couldn't help but be sucked in. She knew that almost all boys their age were perverts who pretended to be something else. They were pathetic hypocrites who dared to look down others for their faults, pretending to be all righteous and proper while secretly doing the exact same things that any other pervert would do. The boys that were accepted into this school with the possible exception of Yuto Kiba, had all come to this school for one reason and one reason only.

And no matter what they claimed or tried to act like, there was no hiding it from the majority of the girls there.

But then there were these three.

Honestly she didn't quite understand the ridiculous amount of animosity the trio had been shown. Amongst all of the boys that had come to the school, she liked them the most. They were honest. And as a girl who had no problems expressing her wants and desires, she could appreciate that.

There was no mask to hide their thoughts, no falsities at play there. They were straight up with their wants and desires…innocent little virgins who spent too much time on the internet and had no control over their hormones. They were adorable. Sure they probably coulda toned it down a bit, and some of their habits could evolve into serious problems later down that line, but really, at the current point in time she saw nothing wrong with them. They weren't really hurting anyone and the few times they had been presented with the opportunity to do anything more, they had shown themselves to be above such depravity, surprisingly hesitant to take advantage of the opportunities presented. This showed a depth to their character that no one else could see.

She'd always been intrigued by the trio. But she wasn't dumb. Like everyone else, she kept her distance.

And then they began to change.

Something happened to the three of them. She could see it in the way they moved. Their eyes were always alert. They were tense and paranoid, and they seemed to become almost obsessed with improving themselves, paying slightly less attention to women and girls and focusing more on themselves. And they improved rapidly, showing her and the rest of the school other aspects of their characters that had previously been hidden, showcasing the impressive potential that got them accepted into the academy in the first place.

Like moths to the flame, their changes began to draw people in. She could see it almost friggin plain as day. The student council, the Occult research club, the Kendo club…People were beginning to gravitate towards the trio in ways that would have never been possible a month and a half ago. Even she wasn't immune to the pull. Hell she jumped on it, eager to be one of the first to get close to them, as if to say, "Hah! I liked em before it was cool to like them bitches!"

She was especially drawn to Motohama. There was just a strange…chemistry between them. They were so much alike it was eerie. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. Seeing him in the chemistry lab, darting back and forth had been the final straw. And that quip he had when she asked if he wanted help!

Aika Kiriyuu giggled to herself, accidentally bumping Motohama's shoulder just as he was pouring a green liquid into a metallic sphere. "Gah! Shit duck and cover!" he yelled when his hand slipped and knocked over a beaker full of a red chemical, tackling the girl to the ground just as the table exploded. When the dust cleared Akia laughed at Motohama's soot covered face hovering two inches above hers.

"Oho, look at you all heroic and whatnot. Careful stud, you might make me fall for you."

Motohama sputtered and blushed while glaring, jumping up off of the girl and dusting himself off. He looked like he wanted to say something, but then spotted the burned, ruined forms of his metallic spheres. He started crying dramatically.

Aika Giggled again.

"Don't worry. I'll help you rebuild them hun."

Motohama smiled.

(xxxxx)

Issei walked into the hideout, desperately trying to set aside the soul crushing sadness he felt and trying to look as normal as possible as to not rouse suspicion.

Murayama wasn't fooled.

"The heck's the matter with you?" she asked as the Boosted gear wielder slumped into a nearby chair. "You looked like someone killed your puppy in front of you."

Issei half glared at the girl. "Yeah if only it was something so simple," he said, to which the girl raised an eyebrow. He chuckled nervously. "But enough about that," he began. "Did you have anything you wanted to do? Did any of your girls find out anything?"

Murayama frowned slightly. "Not much," she said at last. "But then again it hasn't even been a day yet. A couple of the girls noticed a few people looking at you more than what's probably considered normal but that's about it."

Issei nodded and gave the girl a soft smile. "I see. Thanks Murayama. This means a lot."

The girl scoffed. "Thank me after we discover something significant, if there's anything to discover at all."

When Issei stared at her with an utterly deadpan look she blushed and glared! "H-hey! Not everyone is as paranoid as you alright!?"

When she looked like she was ready to lunge at him, he raised his hands up in surrender. "Okay okay I'm sorry eesh! Relax will ya?" the girl spent another few seconds glaring before she sighed and seemed to collapse. "Ugh. You're a pain." Her tone was teasing. Issei laughed. "I'll take pain over scum who needs to die in a car accident any day."

Murayama blushed, remembering a time she had said such an insult, but before she could say anything, Issei approached and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Seriously though, thank you. And I don't mean just for agreeing to spy for us." He hesitated. "We didn't think we'd ever make any friends, especially not any girls."

" _Well who's fault is that?"_ she thought, half amused and half annoyed, but she didn't voice her opinion. She just gave a slight smile. "Yeah," she said. "All it took was an epic fight with a fallen angel eh?"

Issei laughed again. "I wouldn't exactly call it epic. We were kinda getting spanked until you and Katase-chan blindsided him."

It was Murayama's turn to deadpan. "That guy you three were fighting nearly killed Katase and I with that one single surprise attack he did! You three dodged it and then fought him on equal terms!"

When Issei blushed bashfully, the kendo club girl slapped his arm, to which he chuckled and nudged her with his shoulder causing them both to laugh a bit. "I guess you're right Murayama-Chan!" said Issei while grinning. "Thanks for that!"

Murayama turned to hide her red cheeks "S-shut up pervert! I didn't say anything that wasn't true."

"Right," said Issei, still grinning. Then it got quiet. Murayama's blush faded as she began to look around the hideout of the trio, her eyes dancing over the contents of the large room. Amusement filled her. It really was a mess here, obvious in the fact that the boys were still new to all of this, still trying to get a foot in the door all of this craziness. Part of her was impressed. It was obviously quite a load of shit that had piled on top of them, all at once. They had no warning and no way to prepare. They were being forced to react to everything the whole way instead of getting the breathing room to plan and prepare. And despite all of that, they still managed to survive, and even come out ahead so far. She narrowed her eyes. They would get help. That was a promise she'd made to herself as soon as they had told Katase and she that outlandish story.

"Man I'm regretting turning down Rias-Chan less and less to spend time with you Mura-Chan!"

Issei's sudden words elicited a major.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT NICKNAME!? DON'T-did you say Rias? As in Rias Gramory, leader of the Occult research club?"

Issei rose and eyebrow. "Don't know why it was necessary to say all of that but yes." He drooled. "She was practically begging for me I swear! Be happy I'm a good friend."

Murayama glared. "And you didn't find that odd despite the fact that we were LITERALLY just talking about how suspicious they are!?"

Issei chuckled nervously. "Well…I did think it was kinda weird. The tone she used when she said she wanted me to meet her at her club house tomorrow…"

"Oh my god! You didn't agree to go did you!?"

"Uh…maybe?"

"God dammit Issei pull you head outta your dick!"

Issei got to laugh at her words for three seconds before Murayama's shinnai slammed into his stomach with enough force to topple him over.

"Gah! Murayama-Chaaan! Whyyy!?"

"Because you're an idiot that's why!"

"But…it was Rias! You have no idea the fantasies I have about that woman!"

"Eww keep it to yourself Pervert!"

A scuffle ensued that ended with Issei crouched defensively on one side of the room, boosted gear gleaming on his arm and held up defensively and Murayama poised to strike out with her shinnai on the other side of the room.

Neither of them noticed to two winged girls hovering outside of the large upper window looking down at the two in surprise and amusement. The window was just wide enough to provide the two devils a view of the two humans, but not much else within the room.

"So it true, then," said Rias with a satisfied smile. "He does have the boosted gear and knows how to use it a bit."

Akeno smirked. "And it seems he's already told people." Her attention shifted to Murayama. "No wonder the kendo club seems so close to them now. I wonder when this happened?" Rias looked up in thought. "I'm not sure," she began. Perhaps he'll tell us tomorrow eh?"

Akeno Giggled and began to drift away. "Perhaps."

The two devil girls flew away, satisfied for now, leaving the squabbling humans inside to their day, completely missing the conversation that was taking place.

"So yeah," began Murayama. "There's no way you're going to meet this club alone. I'm coming with you and so are Katase and your friends."

"Okay? But are you sure that's smart?"

Murayama shrugged. "They're less likely to try anything if there's more of us right?"

Issei seemed unsure. "I don't know. That fallen angel dude attacked with no hesitation even though there were five of us there."

"Damn, you're right." Then she looked around. "We'll just have to make sure we're all properly armed then." She stared making her way to the weapons cache. "Got any swords in here?"

"H-hey wait! Put that down! Mura-Chan!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

(xxxx)

Tsubasa stepped into her home with a rather wide smile on her face as she headed up to her room, ignoring her parent's inquisitive looks, she reviewed the last three hours in her own head and couldn't help the excitement she felt.

Sona would be pleased with what she'd learned. Matsuda was quite the guy. By the time he'd given up challenging her to rematches, he was already running fast enough to make her put in a bit of effort to beat him. He wasn't kidding when he boasted about being a former star athlete. She wondered why he would willingly forsake such talent. He could get to collage on a scholarship like that, maybe even go on to be a professional and make himself oodles of dough.

Then she laughed as she remembered just who it was she was talking about.

Oh well. Either way the trio would make fine additions to the peerage. And the small matter of their perversion could be easily dealt with and curbed. She suppressed her excited giggle. Matsuda with a devil's body would no doubt provide a challenge on the track. She couldn't wait. It was a sure thing!

Seriously, what reasons would they actually have to decline becoming devils?

(xxxxx)

"Soooo," drawled out Aika as Motohama proceeded to load up half a dozen metal spheres into his backpack. "You never did tell me what it is I'm helping you make weird grenades for." She slid up to Motohama, flirtatiously leaning her shoulder against his, much to his pleased surprise. "Mind filling me in?"

She had a right to know, she figured. Considering she just helped him build the things.

Motohama chuckled, his glasses gleaming. "Sorry Aika-Chan," he began while turning his head to look him right in the eyes, as if he were about to kiss. He gave a wink and a flirty smirk.

"That's a secret."

Then he ambled off before she could say anything else. It took her four seconds after he was gone to get over her surprise.

Then she grinned almost maliciously. "Oho, we'll see about that, Motohama."

She began to follow.

 **AN: ALRIGHTY! Another chapter done and over with! Things are starting to heat up a bit. Next. We're finally starting to see a bit of development between the characters. Who interacts with who and what comes of the meetings between numerous individuals. Sorry it took so long. I'm trying to get my shit together writing wise haha. Anyway you know the drill. Tell me what you thought.**

 **Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

The air was crisp and fresh, slightly chilly but only just so. The sun was rising above the city, illuminating the skies with golds and oranges. It was a truly beautiful Friday morning at the school.

Murayama loved days like this.

However…

"So, the Occult research club wants to meet Issei sometime before the day is over today."

Murayama didn't have time to appreciate this morning, more concerned with getting her point across as quickly as possible.

Her words came as soon as Motohama had come around the corner and joined the rest of the group in front of the school, not even trying to give Issei any chance to sugar coat anything, and making the other two members of the perverted trio give wide eyed disbelieving looks.

"Say what!?" they yelled together, causing Katase to giggle and Issei to glare at her.

"Rias approached Issei and asked him out yesterday after we left school," she continued. "And like a complete idiot he didn't even hesitate or think anything through when he agreed to go with her, alone into the club to meet the rest of them."

"Pfft and who can blame him?" exclaimed Matsuda. "It was friggin Rias!" he drooled a bit. "If the whole club wants to meet him you can bet your ass that the others will be there too. Ooh Koneko-Chan how I would lo-OW!" Murayama's shinnai ended that sentence real quick.

"Focus!" she said loudly, ignoring Matsuda's glowering and mutters about crazy bitches carrying around wooden swords when they shouldn't be. "Anyway, I told Issei that there was no way he was going there alone."

The seriousness that the kendo girls came to love seeing in the boys came at once as the words sank in. Motohama stared Issei down. "She has a point," he said. "As your closest friend Issei I would be remiss to leave you to wander into a potential lion's den alone."

"The hell you mean his closest friend!? As if!" yelled Matsuda.

"Uh huh, that's the reason," deadpanned Murayama, completely ignoring and killing Matsuda's thunderous rant before it could even get any headway, with an exasperated huff to which the glasses wearing boy shrugged unrepentantly. "Anyway, I also took the liberty of obtaining some supplies from the hideout."

And with that, the girl proceeded to open the duffle bag she had to allow everyone to peek inside.

Katase's eyes sparkled. Motohama groaned.

Matsuda raised an eyebrow. "Seems a bit excessive don't you think?"

"Really? You're actually gonna say that to me?" she paused then she interrupted with a yell as Issei opened his mouth, "I don't want to hear anything from any of you!"

"Okay okay sheesh," said Matsuda with his hands raised up in surrender. Then he looked back into the bag. "Well, if anything we'll be prepared I guess."

Murayama relaxed and calmed the nerves she didn't even realize she'd had. Wow she'd been more nervous about the boys' reaction to her raiding their shit than she'd thought. But seeing them act so nonchalant about it relaxed her completely. It also made her heart thump a bit more intensely in her chest. The trust they had in her…

Her hands threatened to clutch in front of her chest.

"Yo! Earth to Murayama you in there?"

And then they threatened to smack Matsuda upside the head. "Ew back up a bit will you?" she exclaimed when she noticed the toe headed boy was all up in her grill peering into her previously closed eyes looking vaguely concerned. She pushed him to emphasize her point.

"Woooow, okay ass, see if I worry about you ever again."

"Shut up!"

The group of five made their way into the school gate, bickering and bantering the whole way. People would still give them incredulous looks as they passed, still unable to comprehend what the hell they kept seeing. Oh well, they'd get over it…eventually…perhaps.

As the five approached the school itself and began to separate to head off to their respective classes, Murayama gave a smile as she hefted the duffle bag higher upon her shoulders. "I'll keep this safe at the club," she said. "Meet us after school BEFORE you run off to meet the occult research club, so we can prepare."

Issei rolled his eyes. "Don't worry Mura-Chan we won't stand you up." He winked.

The girl barely resisted the urge to brain him. "AND STOP WITH THAT STUPID PET NAME!" she yelled, making Katase wince and a few passerby's give curious, suspicious looks. She blushed, just daring some idiot to say something. When no one showed the balls to do so, she turned back to the trio. "Just be careful." She muttered.

The boys nodded. They were only slightly nervous about some of the things inside that bag being discovered by the wrong sort of people and causing all kinds of uncomfortable questions to be brought forth. But they trusted their female friends to be able to keep their word.

"Alright then," said Issei as he and the other two boys turned to head to their class, giving a slight wave as he did so which Murayama returned. "We'll see you at lunch."

He gave a small smile as he turned away, missing Murayama's return smile.

Xxxxxxx

Matsuda had barely even sat down when Tsubasa plopped down in the desk next to him. "What's up Hentai-kun?" she asked with no preamble, smiling at him as she began to unpack her backpack.

It took a second for the boy to comprehend what had just happened.

Because being approached and challenged to numerous foot races in the hours that came way after school was out and with no one else around was a far more realistic scenario than being addressed so casually in front of everyone else. And judging from the gob smacked looks on the faces of numerous other classmates, they knew this as well. Well they knew that any girl addressing any member of the perverted trio willingly and in such a friendly manner and in front of other people was just crazy. And yes they are choosing to ignore the bizarre actions of the kendo club lately.

"Uh…hi?" he ask/said, causing Tsubasa to chuckle. "Jeez you don't sound happy to see me at all." She smirked smugly at him. "Don't tell me you're feeling like less of a man because of a couple little races are you?"

Now contrary to popular belief, none of the perverted trio are actually that shallow minded. And even if they had been, the numerous beatings given to them by women would have done a real quick job of purging that mindset in no time. Not that he voiced these thoughts. He simply raised an eyebrow and subtly nodded in the directions of the surrounding students as if to ask, "Are you serious?"

The girl frowned just a bit. Her teasing grin melted away into something he didn't recognize as she understood his silent question. Her eyes flashed when she took in the suspicious looks on the students'( _even if said suspicion and distrust had decreased greatly over the last few weeks_ ) faces, their judging eyes and overdramatic minds trying to confirm their outlandish theories as to why a member of the Student Council and a girl at that would so be willing to be seen talking to him. And once again no one counted the kendo club captains in this because they've already proven to be weird as shit anyway.

Hell he was trying to figure it out!

Murayama and Katase he could understand. There's nothing like a fight to the…death? Hmm reaching I suppose, but a fight nonetheless, with a damn asshole of a fallen angel to forge bonds.

But before he could continue to contemplate what he saw though, the teacher stepped into the classroom. And when five minutes later he informed the class of a small project he had planned for them to do and announced the need for a partner, the whole class including the teach was shocked when Tsubasa grabbed Matsuda's arm and boldly stated her desire to partner with him.

Matsuda just kind of zoned out.

Meanwhile, Issei and Motohama were dealing with that fact that Aika Kiryuu was eyeballing the shit out of them with a look of…well intense interest would be way too light of a description. Issei noticed however that the attractive girl pervert was focusing more and more on his friend than on him.

He leaned over with wiggling eyebrows.

"Dude I think She likes you."

Motohama's response was to clam up, his face turning red and his eyes refusing to meet his friend's. And this instantly let Issei know that something was up.

"Ohoooo what's this?' he asked with a leer. "Did someone make a new frei-"

"Mr. Hyoudou I would very much appreciate it if you and your friend would cease your…habits for once and pay attention in class."

The teacher's sudden words caused the class to chuckle good naturedly.

Still made them glare with embarrassed blushes though.

Xxxxxx

The kendo club had been watching their two captains since the day they started hanging out with the perverted trio, and while they really couldn't understand why this was. The shift in demeanor towards the boys had come so suddenly after all, they accepted it.

So when Murayama and Katase entered the club room with a duffel bag full of…whatever the heck it was full of, they only paid minimal attention.

However they sure as hell got interested when they noticed the suspicious guarded, borderline paranoid actions the two girls were taking when it came to said duffel bag.

They figured now was a good time to get some answers.

And were shocked as shit when the two refused to give them, saying, "If you want to know you'll have to ask the boys when they stop by on Saturday," before stuffing the bag into Murayama's locker and eyeing the assembled girls with a piercing look. "Stay out," they demanded before heading out.

"Eesh, you'd think they were hiding the trio's porn sta-gasp! IT'S NOT THEIR PORN STASH IS IT?! WHY WOULD THEY BE HOLDING IT?!" exclaimed one girl suddenly. This worked the girls up into an overdramatic frenzy.

Lunch was a pretty interesting affair. People watched in shocked silence at Matsuda was dragged off towards the track by a grinning Tsubasa. "But I'm starving!" echoed out as he was whisked away.

"Haha come on Hentai-kun no pain no gain!"

"Gah!"

Motohama headed off towards the labs while eating a sandwich and it would be a few minutes later that people would notice that Aika had mysteriously vanished and Issei just chuckled as he sat down at his usual spot on the grass. Though it was unusual to see the student council so out and about…did that blonde dude just point at him? He narrowed his eyes at the trio a few dozen yards away from him. Sona Sitri and Tsubaki sure looked goddamn amazing. He could appreciate the stern librarian or no nonsense sophisticated lady the two seemed to like to embody. But even he wasn't brave, i.e. stupid enough to try perving on either of them.

He could look and enjoy from a distance though heh heh.

He blinked at the blonde dude. He could have sworn he kept looking over at him.

Nah. Must have been his imagination. His stomach growled remind him that he had more prudent matters to attend to.

All in all it was a pretty routine day for everyone….mostly.

When the day was over, the group met back up near the gym. Murayama and Katase were kind of exasperated at the fact that the boys got suddenly jumpy as soon as they stepped through the doors.

"Oh relax will you? Jeez the club isn't gonna kill you."

"Uh huh," began Motohama, listening to the chaos going on inside those locker rooms. The fuck was wrong with Murayama that she couldn't hear the angry screaming? "Yeeeah we'll take your word for it but happily wait right here for you two to get back." Seriously it was bad enough that they already had a scheduled meeting/spar with the kendo club. No use foolishly dancing around at the cusp of mortal peril. Or just out right diving into the fire buy daring to get anywhere near the girls club's locker room. And yes I'm sure we're all aware of the irony of that thought process. Murayama looked like she wanted to slap the fools upside their heads but relented with a sigh.

"Fine then you big babies. Wait right here."

It only took a few seconds after the girls were one for the boys to start talking.

"Dude," began Issei with a grin as he playfully elbowed Motohama in the ribs. "Matsuda you should have seen our boy Moto over here catching the eyes today in class."

"Eh?" began Motohama, looking utterly lost. "I did what now?"

Issei slung his arm over his shoulders, grabbing him in a headlock. "Don't play dumb! Hell even sensei noticed!"

"Gah! Let go of me you idiot!"

Matsuda raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? And whose eyes did you catch eh?"

Motohama, still struggling to escape Issei's grasp didn't say anything. Luckily he had his pal Issei-dono to help him. "Remember that creepy ass Aika chick with the glasses? She's really cute but with a stare that pierces the very soul?"

Matsuda gaped.

"Yep," said Issei while giving Motohama a noogie.

Matsuda looked impressed. "I see. Dang Motohama look at you! Going right for the crazy one! I suppose though she does have a certain appeal." He gave a dramatic thumbs up. "I approve!"

Motohama finally punched issei right in the daddy bags, making the boosted gear wielder gasp and drop to his knees. "Ah! Not cool man! The hell!?"

"Shut up dumbass! And you!" he then whirled on Matsuda. "And there nothing to approve of!"

Matsuda raised his hands in mock surrender. "Okay okay calm down." He snickered. "Though your blush isn't helping your case."

"Shut up!"

"Why the hell are you so embarrassed? Grow a pair! You're supposed to be the Three Size Scouter! Where's your moxy!?" yelled Issei suddenly fine as he stood tall and pointed angrily.

"I don't wanna hear that from you Mr. Runs away from a perfect pair of tits being practically handed to you even though you're supposed to be an oppai nut!"

"You wanna go!?"

"Heh! Bring it on!"

"ITS NOT PORN YOU DUMBASSES!"

"Eh?"

Before a scuffle could break out, Murayama and Katase burst from the locker room and slammed the doors shut on the rest of the kendo club before they could follow them out. Their faces sported angry blushes and they were breathing heavily and looked a little disheveled. The duffel bag was slung over Katase's shoulders and it took them a second to notice the trio gaping at them.

Their blushes got darker.

"Shut up!" the yelled in unison.

Issei sweat dropped. "We didn't even say anything," he muttered. The girls chose to ignore that statement, walking up and handing the bag to Issei. "We're running a bit late," she muttered. Issei agreed.

Rias wanted to meet at 3:15. It was 3:20 already.

As one the group of five turned and walked out of the gym, eager to get away from the rest of the kendo club, and hands already reaching into the duffel back for their preferred pieces of…equipment.

None of them noticed the girl up in the rafters looking down at them.

Tsubasa frowned and made a beeline for the student council room.

 **AN: Hello peeps. Seems I'm finally back! Sorry for the delay. I hit a pretty big slump there and I just couldn't get my write mojo up. Anyway hope yall enjoyed this chapter. I tried not to make it too fillery but eh. They gotta happen I suppose lol. Tell me what ya thought.**

 **Till next time**


End file.
